gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Sherman-Palladino
Amy Sherman-Palladino is the creator of and was, for the first 6 seasons, a writer, executive producer and the show-runner on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Career Amy Sherman-Palladino created Gilmore Girls, which premiered in October 2000. Sherman-Palladino wrote 51 episodes of the series, and directed 15 episodes as well. After concluding her time on Gilmore Girls, Sherman-Palladino later created a half-hour comedy for FOX entitled "The Return of Jezebel James." In 2012, she created a new show for ABC Family, "Bunheads." Kelly Bishop (Emily Gilmore) was one of the stars of Bunheads. Rose Abdoo (Gypsy) and Gregg Henry (Mitchum Huntzberger) both appeared in multiple episodes of the show. In June 2016, Amazon picked up a new series by Amy Sherman-Palladino entitled The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel, a story of a 1950s housewife attempting to become the first ever female stand-up. As Sherman-Palladino's production company is named for Dorothy Parker and reference to her writing and jokes feature prominently in early Gilmore seasons, the series could prove an homage to a lifelong inspirationhttp://www.vanityfair.com/preview/articles/5756c65e34d59c8547b42a7e. Season 8 :Main page: Season 8 In 2015, Sherman-Palladino and husband Daniel Palladino closed a deal with Netflix and Warner Bros. to create four 90-minute episodes of Gilmore Girls as a conclusion to the series. Filming commenced February 2, 2016 and concluded on June 30, 2016. Sherman-Palladino and Daniel Palladino have written and directed all four episodes. Gilmore Girls written :Pilot • The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton • Rory's Birthday Parties • Rory's Dance • Double Date • That Damn Donna Reed • The Breakup, Part 2 • The Third Lorelai :Sadie, Sadie... • There's the Rub • Teach Me Tonight • I Can't Get Started :Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days • Haunted Leg • They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? • Let the Games Begin • Dear Emily and Richard • The Big One • Happy Birthday, Baby • Say Goodnight, Gracie • Here Comes the Son :The Lorelais' First Day at Yale • The Hobbit, The Sofa and Digger Stiles • An Affair to Remember • Ted Koppel's Big Night Out • Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels • The Incredible Shrinking Lorelais • Girls in Bikinis, Boys Doin' the Twist • Luke Can See Her Face • Raincoats and Recipes :Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller • Written In The Stars • The Party's Over • But Not as Cute as Pushkin • Wedding Bell Blues • Jews and Chinese Food • But I'm a Gilmore! • A House Is Not a Home :New and Improved Lorelai • Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number • The Prodigal Daughter Returns :Winter • Fall directed :Sadie, Sadie... • Hammers and Veils • Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy • A-Tisket, A-Tasket • Lost and Found • I Can't Get Started :Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days • Here Comes the Son :The Lorelais' First Day at Yale • Raincoats and Recipes :Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller • Wedding Bell Blues • A House Is Not a Home :New and Improved Lorelai • The Prodigal Daughter Returns :Winter • Fall Trivia *Due to a contract dispute with the then-new CW network, Sherman-Palladino left Gilmore Girls after the end of Season 6, and was replaced by David S. Rosenthal. Notes and References Category:Gilmore Girls Category:Creators Category:Directors